


For Great Truth and Justice!

by Mithen



Category: DCU Animated
Genre: Crack, Gen, Magical Girls, Sparkliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three members of the JLA are given artifacts to increase their power while fighting an ancient evil...but at what cost??</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Great Truth and Justice!

"You're going to have to do it, Bruce!"  yelled Superman as they ran toward their destination, the red sun glimmering off the polar ice.

"I don't want to!"  Batman's growl had a plaintive edge to it.

"Bruce."  J'onn's voice was, as always, unflappable.  "The guardians of this world entrusted us with their three great treasures.  Only by using them in the fight against Darkfyre the Invincible can we hope to overcome him."

"At what price?"  Bruce's voice was a bit desperate.  "Don't you remember what happened the first time we used them?  There must be some other way!"

There was a massive roar, and Darkfyre the Invincible, a bronze dragon of immense proportions, erupted from the ice near their feet.  Batman dodged a crashing tail in a splintering chaos of ice shards.  "Damnit, J'onn, hit him with everything you've got!"  he yelled, throwing batarangs at the gleaming skyscraper-high chest.  They bounced off harmlessly.

The Martian Manhunter sailed through the air to deck the dragon's massive jaw.  It reared back and swiped at him with a gigantic clawed foot;  the Manhunter's cloak was rent down the middle as he narrowly dodged the attack.  "Batman," J'onn announced in their minds, "There is no other way.  Under a red sun, the three of us simply do not have enough power to counter this being."

A frustrated growl from Superman.  "Well, I've had enough of being dead weight!"  As Batman cried out in despair, he held aloft the magical sword the Guardians had given him and pronounced the mystic phrase:  _"Super...Sparkle....Power!"_

Even Darkfyre the Incincible stopped dead in amazement, maw gaping open, at the ensuing transformation.  Kal levitated a few feet, his eyes sliding shut as he raised his hands into the air.  The costume on his body faded away in a flash of light;  simultaneously, red and blue ribbons came looping in graceful curves to surround his body, weaving themselves into a very skimpy costume that seemed to barely cover the pertinent areas.  As a wind lifted the dark hair, his eyes snapped open, blue and sparkling--they even seemed slightly larger than usual, somehow--and his mouth curved in a confident, rakish smile.  Striking a dramatic pose, fist lifted against the looming dragon, he announced:  "I am Super Sparkle Kryptonian!"  Indeed, he seemed to glitter all over in the thin Arctic light, ridiculously heroic and ludicrously cute.

Batman groaned and clapped a hand to his forehead, but Darkfyre's grotesque head was swiveling to take in J'onn's matching transformation as the Martian lifted his magic mirror to the sky.  In J'onn's case, his costume didn't get more skimpy (that would be difficult), but as a whirlwind of red sand appeared from nowhere to swirl around him, his body itself shifted into curves and feminine angles.  A tiny red skirt appeared out of nowhere to whirl dramatically, revealing just the briefest glimpse of blue panties.  J'onn lifted a coy hand to his--_her_ mouth, the fingers lengthening and becoming tapered and tipped with scarlet nail polish.  Yet her voice was still full of heroic resolve as she pointed dramatically at the dragon.  "I am the Martian Love Hunter, and you are my prey!"

The two transformed heroes attacked the dragon with renewed fervor, causing explosions of glitter and--improbably--hot pink hearts.  Batman dodged the mess as much as possible, trying to keep his footing on the slushy ice.  "Bruce!  We need your help!"  cried Martian Love Hunter.  "We have to work together as a team!"

"No, no, no, no!"  Batman pronounced each syllable with as much emphasis as he could manage, doing everything he could to help his teammates.  He could feel the weight of the jewel in his utility belt, and there was no way he was going to use it.  Absolutely nothing in the whole world could force him to--

There was a thud, and Super Sparkle Kryptonian crashed into the ice right next to him, a trickle of blood at the corner of his mouth.  Huge blue eyes met his.  "Br--Bruce..."

Darkfyre the Invincible loomed above them, preparing for the killing blow.

Bruce snatched the glimmering ebony jewel aloft.  "Bat...Twilight...Power!" he intoned.

Immediately, a swarm of inky-black bats swooped in out of nowhere in tight formation to swirl around his body.  He felt the magic lifting him in the air, felt power coursing through his body...felt his clothing melting away, but he was trapped in a timeless pose and couldn't drop his hands in sheer embarrassment.  Black leather arranged itself into semi-medieval armor that managed to be ornate and yet revealing at the same time;  it would be absolutely impractical for actual fighting in, he thought with disgust.

Nonetheless, because Clark was lying bleeding at his feet, he did the requisite pose and announced:  "I am...Prince Dark Night!"

The hazy appreciation in Clark's sapphire eyes was both embarrassing and gratifying.  "Well?" Prince Dark Night snarled at Super Sparkle Kryptonian--or tried to snarl, but his voice just sounded heroic and resonant, "Are we going to defeat him together or not?"  He held out his hand as Martian Love Hunter swooped down to join them.

Together the three of them rose to meet Darkfyre the Invincible and become Warriors of Legend, their tales handed down for generations to come on the planet Fyr'etto.


End file.
